Nicotinic acid amide derivatives useful as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases are disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 62-286968. Nitrate ester derivatives useful as vasodilator are also disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 62-205052. However, they are not satisfactory in efficacy as therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases. Thus there is a continuing need for new compounds with more improved pharmacological activities than known nicotinic acid amide derivatives.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new compounds possessing a high pharmacological activity, being readily available on an industrial scale and being satisfactory in practical use.